


An entertaining broadcast

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Broadcast, Entertainment, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Spinel having fun, a bit serious at the end, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: The Diamonds arrange for Spinel to be broadcasted live across the cosmos!





	An entertaining broadcast

>A few days after returning to Homeworld with Spinel, the Diamonds found themselves wanting to share their newfound joy with other gems, to give Spinel a chance to be truly adored by gems everywhere, They knew exactly how they could do it too.  
>The Diamonds didn't like the idea of asking permission from their old servants, Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl, but for Spinel, to make her happy, they would do it.  
>It took some talking between the Diamonds and the Pearls, but in the end Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl agreed to the Diamond's requests. The story of how Spinel had been mistreated by a Diamond resonated in their forms, and they were secretly glad that the Diamonds were finally starting to really care about how other gems felt. They would take the small victories where they could.  
>Spinel, spoke in excitement and disbelief when she heard what had been arranged. "Really!? I, I get to show my games to gems everywhere?!"  
>"Isn't it wonderful? Now gems everywhere can see how wonderful you are!" Blue Diamond spoke in glee.  
>Yellow Diamond spoke next. "Gems everywhere will adore you the way we do once you show them what you can do."  
>"What do you say little one? Do you want to show everyone what you can do?" White Diamond spoke in a loving tone.  
>Spinel bounced excitedly, her shoes squeaking from her motions. "Yes yes yes! I'd love to bring joy to gems everywhere! Thank you guys, thank you so much!"  
>"Be sure to thank our old Pearls when you see them. Without their help, it'd not be possible." Blue Diamond spoke wistfully.  
>"It's still strange, having to ask them for things like this now. But only the best for our sweet Spinel will do." Yellow Diamond followed up, a small hint of annoyance mixed in to her cheerful tone.  
>The arrangements were made. Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl set up the broadcast equipment once more in the palace of Homeworld, with the help of the Diamonds transporting it quickly. The Diamonds had left the area after everything was set up, not wanting to get in the way. This was all for Spinel, they didn't want to overshadow her performance.  
>As the Diamonds left the room, Spinel bounced around in glee once more, her limbs stretching out as she cartwheeled and danced around in excitement, squeaks filling the throne room. She turned her attention towards Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl with a smile as she heard Yellow Pearl call out to her. "Ahem, final preparations are finished, we're ready to go on air when you are Spinel!"  
>"Thankyouthankyouthankyou so much for agreeing to this! I can't believe it, I'm going to be broadcasted out to the entire gem empire! It's a dream come true!" Spinel's body kept bouncing and squeaking as she spoke, grasping Yellow Pearl's right hand lightly in her own large hands.  
>"Think nothing of it. We know all to well what the Diamonds were like before....." Blue Pearl whispered out, her body slightly shaking as she thought back on the past. "Left alone for thousands of years, how terrible that must have been. But now, you're free to do what you wish."  
>"Speaking of, are you SURE you want this? You don't have to entertain gems if you don't want to.You don't have to go along with the idea the Diamonds proposed." Yellow Pearl spoke, her tone a mixture of sass and concern.  
>"Not want to, not want to? What are you even saying?! Of COURSE I want to, bringing joy is all I've ever wanted! C'mon, let's get started!"  
>Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl looked at each other before nodding. They flipped a few switches to start the automated countdown to broadcast and stepped in front of the camera. Blue Pearl whispered out. "Spinel, step out of sight until we call out your name. You should be a surprise."  
>Spinel smiled as she nodded, then stretched her limbs out and grabbed onto a beam overhead, pulling herself up and swinging from the beam in anticipation. She had so many ideas prepared, things stored in her gem just for tonight's performance.  
>The Pearls counted down in their heads in time with the automated countdown to the broadcast. Screens throughout gem controlled planets started to flicker to life as the broadcast counter reached zero. Gems throughout the cosmos smiled as they saw Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl appear on the screen once more, looking forward to what the pair had in store for tonight.  
>"Greetings gems everywhere! I'm the radiant Yellow Pearl!"  
>"And I'm the luminous Blue Pearl."  
>"Tonight we've got some special things in store for you! We've got a lot of information to share with you all as always!"  
>"But before we get to that, we have a special guest with us tonight to spread some joy." Blue Pearl cracked a smile as she spoke and raised her right hand up towards the beam Spinel was hanging from.  
>Yellow Pearl smiled as she mimicked Blue Pearl's gesture with her left hand. "Presenting a blast from the past, a gem soon to bring a smile to your faces, Spinel!"  
>Spinel smiled as she dropped from the ceiling, landing on her hands with a loud squeak before bouncing off of them, spinning around, her limbs stretching out and then coiling around her body, then spinning around in place as she uncurled her limbs from around her, giggling with every motion and squeak.  
>As Spinel finally unraveled her limbs from around herself, she spoke out in glee. "Greetings gems of every size, shape, and color! This is Spinel coming to you live from the throne room of Homeworld! I've got some special games for you tonight, I hope you enjoy the show!"  
>Spinel kept smiling as she pulled out a few orbs from her gem, juggling them simply in front of her at first, then growing more elaborate as she kept going, stretching her limbs into loops to juggle the orbs through, adding a new ball to the mix after every three loops, even spinning and dancing as she juggled, never once letting an orb hit the ground.  
>By the end of her juggling performance, Spinel's arms and legs formed five loops each, her torso formed three more, and her tongue formed one last loop. She had eleven orbs flowing through each loop perfectly in a circle, ending the act by sending the orbs high in the sky, lining all the loops on her body up in a strait line, and letting the orbs fall through them to land in her left hand, inflated to a larger size to hold them all. She held up the orbs in her hand with a smile, gems across space cheering and smiling at their screens at her performance.  
>Spinel followed her juggling act up by stashing the orbs in her gem before she pulled out a few large rings with long ropes attached to each one. Spinel calculated the scope of the camera's recording as she stretched her limbs and hung the rings up from the beams on the ceiling, each ring sitting at a different height but still within the camera's field of view. Her body squeaked as she began bouncing up in the air and through the hanging rings, one at a time at first, but moving up to two at a time and eventually three at a time. She would land on her feet, her hands, her head, her bottom, each time letting out a squeak and a giggle of joy before she sprung back up, her body twisting and contorting in the air. Occasionally, she'd swing from a few rings before diving through a few different ones.  
>On the sidelines, Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl smiled at her enthusiasm and her antics. Blue Pearl whispered out. "She's got an infectious energy, doesn't she? I'm surprised the Diamonds wanted to share her instead of keep her to herself."  
>Yellow Pearl snorted in amusement. "Tell me about it, they've always been the selfish types. I can see why they like her so much. We simply must have her on our show again,"  
>"Absolutely, but we shouldn't let the Diamonds know we think that. Can't have them getting big heads again."  
>The two Pearls shared a quiet laugh as Spinel brought her bouncing act to a grand finale, coiling her entire body into a spring before shooting strait up into the air, weaving her limbs through the rings and grabbing onto them, hanging from them in a tangled mess and giggling in glee.  
>Once more, gems around the cosmos cheered and smiled at their screens, thoroughly enjoying Spinel's antics and coming to love the pink gem. Even some of the gloomier gems couldn't help but crack a smile at seeing her.  
>Spinel quickly stashed the rings in her gem, then smiled as she called out to the Pearls. "Hey, can the lights be dulled in here? My last act needs the room to be darker!"  
>"Yes yes, one moment!" Yellow Pearl shouted out as she ran her fingers along a console, the lights in the throne room dimming down. Spinel smirked as she pulled out a few rods from her gem, eight in total, two pink, one blue, one yellow, two white, one purple, and one dark red.  
>The dimmed lights caused each small rod to glow brilliantly. She coiled her fingers around the bottoms of the rods, a pink, a white, the blue, and the yellow in one hand, the dark red, the purple, the other pink, and the other white in the other.  
>Each rod glowed brilliantly as she started to twist and coil her body up in preparation, stretching herself up to the ceiling with her hands free of the coils. Spinel smiled and giggled as she pushed her main body to the ground, spinning around rapidly and creating blurs of color in the darkened room.  
>Spinel's body spun and moved across the floor as she unwound, her fingers moving up and down rapidly to create shifts of the color patters within her spin, creating a one of a kind light show performance in the darkened room, the blue and yellow mixing and mingling, the whites blending with the other colors creating lighter variants, the purple and dark red trailing behind the pink and the white, and many other combinations of patterns.  
>Spinel started panting as her spinning slowed down, the lights moving slower as her movements came to a stop. She smiled as she tossed the lights into the air, causing them to crash together and fall to the floor around her. The lights of the throne room brightened back up as Spinel took a little bow.  
>Spinel smiled as she spoke up, her tricks all done for the show. "Thank you all for tuning in, I hope you enjoyed the performances!" Then her face turned a little more serious. "For those of you that might still be out there somewhere, standing alone or hiding away, if you saw this performance, I hope I inspired you tonight. Know you don't have to be alone or hide anymore. You can be happy and safe and free. You can make changes for the better, like I did. Thank you and goodbye, I hope to perform for you all again sometime!"  
>Spinel smiled as she stepped away from the camera, leaving the Pearls bewildered at her statement, hesitating for a moment before they stepped out in front of the camera. Yellow Pearl spoke out first. "Well, she certainly was something, wasn't she? What a message to go out on, wouldn't you say Blue?"  
>"Oh, uh.....yes, a very powerful message at the end. Now, for the galactic local news......."  
>Spinel smiled to herself as she left the throne room, leaving the Pearls to their normal broadcast. She had thoroughly enjoyed herself, hoped other gems had gotten joy watching her, and hoped her message had reached someone who needed it.  
>Gems across the cosmos found themselves adoring Spinel's performance and the caring nature her message at the end had carried. The plan the Diamonds had came up with worked perfectly. Spinel would now be adored by gems everywhere. It wouldn't be long before gems everywhere started asking for more broadcasts with Spinel involved. Spinel would become a regular guest star, not just on the broadcast of Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl, but on broadcasts of other gems as well.


End file.
